Trauer in Rohan
by Rondriana
Summary: Meine erste HdR Geschichte. Eine Szene zwischen Eowyn und Aragorn, die ich im Film "Die zwei Türme" so oder ähnlich gerne gesehen hätte.


Okay. Heute schreibe ich mal eine Geschichte auf Deutsch. Mir war es einfach zu schwierig, einen solchen Text ins Englische zu übersetzen. Ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt euch.  
  
Eine solche oder ähnliche Szene hat mir in dem Film "Herr der Ringe - Die zwei Türme" irgendwie gefehlt. Die Geschichte ist komplett an den Film angelehnt. Ich habe das Buch zwar gelesen, aber das ist schon einige Zeit her. Ich weiß, dass das eine oder andere im Buch anders gewesen ist.  
  
Bitte schreibt doch, wie sie euch gefallen hat. Danke !!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Éowyn stand alleine auf einem der Wachtürme, welche in regelmäßigen Abständen in die Wälle der Stadt Edoras gebaut waren. Ihr langes blondes Haar wehte im Wind. Die Sonne verschwand langsam hinter den Bergen im Westen. Sie schlang ihren Mantel enger um ihre schmalen Schultern und dennoch fröstelte sie ob der Kälte.  
  
Heute war ein stürmischer Tag in der Riddermark; stürmisch nicht nur, weil der Wind heute besonders stark über das weite Tal pfiff. Die Ereignisse am heutigen Tage hier in Edoras hatten sich überschlagen.  
  
Zuerst war Theodréd, Theodens Sohn, an seinen schweren Verletzungen gestorben. Dies hatte sie tief getroffen, hatte sie sich doch aufopferungsvoll um den einzigen Sohn des Königs gekümmert. Sie hatte gebangt und gehofft, er würde von seinen Verletzungen genesen. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, noch einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren. Wie bekümmert und entsetzt war sie, als ihr Onkel, der König Rohans, ihren Bruder Eomer aus dem Land Rohan verbannt hatte. Ihr einziger Schutz in dieser dunklen Zeit hatte sie verlassen müssen.  
  
Ihrem Onkel machte sie jedoch keine Vorwürfe. Es gab nur eine Person, die für all das Leid und Elend verantwortlich war und die sie aus tiefster Seele hasste, Grima Schlangenzunge. Spitzzüngig und voller List und Heimtücke hatte er sich das Vertrauen ihres Onkels erschlichen, um ihn dann langsam mit seiner Bösartigkeit zu vergiften. Grimas einziges Ziel war es gewesen, das Land Rohan an Sauron und dessen böse Mächte zu verraten und zu verkaufen. Für seine Dienste hatte er sich einen wahrhaftig fürstlichen Preis bezahlen lassen. In den letzten Tagen wurde ihr offenbar, dass sie dieser Preis gewesen wäre. Wie hatte sie all diese Nachstellungen und Beobachtung von Grima gehasst. Nur in ihrer Kammer war sie einigermaßen vor seinem gierigen Blick sicher gewesen. Als ihr Bruder gegangen war, wähnte sie sich vor Grima kaum mehr in Sicherheit.  
  
Sie mochte sich nicht ausmalen, was geschehen wäre, hätte sich der heutige Tag anders zugetragen. Wut entbrannte hatte sie die goldenen Hallen verlassen. Sie hatte ihrem Onkel vom Tod seines Sohnes berichtet und seine einzige Reaktion war ein brummen und sabbern gewesen. Diesen furchtbaren Anblick hatte sie nicht ertragen können. Der einst so stolze König von Rohan hatte sich in einem sabbernden und stammelnden Zombie verwandelt. Wie gerne hätte sie ihr Schwert genommen und es tief in den Leib von Grima Schlangenzunge gestoßen. Sie musste aber auch an ihren Onkel denken und so hatte sie all ihre Wut wieder einmal hinunter geschluckt. Für einige Minuten hatte sie hinaus auf das Land gestarrt, um sich dann in ihre Kammer zu flüchten. Ihre lage war ihr so furchtbar trost - und hoffnungslos vorgekommen.  
  
Einige Zeit später, sie war rastlos in ihrer Kammer umher gewandert, hatte sie aus der Halle Tumult vernommen. Sofort war sie hinaus gestürmt, um zu sehen, was geschehen war. In der Halle hatte sich eine große Menschenmenge versammelt. Es waren Wachen Rohans und Schergen Grimas. Sie konnte einen Mann sehen, der sich ihrem Onkel näherte. Sie bemerkte seine weiße Robe und befürchtete, Saruman hätte nun Einzug in den Hallen Rohans gehalten. Sie wollte zu ihrem Onkel stürzen und ihm zur Seite stehen. Sie wurde jedoch von zwei Armen zurück gehalten. Sie hatte sich erschrocken zur Seite gedreht und in das Gesicht eines Fremden geblickt. Schließlich bemerkte sie jedoch, dass es sich bei dem Mann in der weißen Robe nicht um Saruman handelte. So hielt sie sich zurück, um abzuwarten, was geschehen würde.  
  
Wie froh und erleichtert war sie gewesen, als sie bemerkte, dass diese Leute gekommen waren, um Rohan von seiner schweren Last zu befreien. Mit Genugtuung hatte sie zugesehen, als ihr Onkel Grima Schlangenzunge mit Schimpf und Schande aus Rohan gejagt hatte. Sie wußte aber auch, dass dies nicht ohne Folgen bleiben würde. Grima würde zu seinem Herrn und Meister zurückkehren und sich bitter an diesem Land rächen.  
  
All das war jedoch in diesem Augenblick vergessen. Unten im Tal bei den Gräbern Rohans sah sie Gandalf und ihren Onkel. Es schmerzte sie sehr, ihn so gebrochen am Grab seines Sohnes stehen zu sehen. Auch Èowyn trauerte. Sie konnte es jetzt, wo die Gefahr für Rohan kurzfristig gebannt war. Davor hatte sie stark sein wollen und müssen, für ihr Land und für ihren Onkel, den König. Sie wünschte, Eomer könnte hier sein, um mit ihr zu trauern.  
  
Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht, während sie die Szene unter sich weiter beobachtete.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Was Èowyn nicht wußte, war das Aragorn auf dem Wachturm neben dem ihren stand. Sie war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie dies nicht bemerkte.  
  
Aragorn war hier hinauf gekommen, um die Ruhe zu genießen und um nachzudenken.  
  
Es war viel geschehen und viel würde noch geschehen. Seine Gedanken waren jetzt bei Sam und Frodo, die sich ihrem einsamen Weg durch die Berge und die Sümpfe kämpften mußten. Er wünschte, er hätte sie begleiten können, aber das war nicht möglich. Er wollte nicht das Schicksal seines Landes Gondor, das Schicksal Boromirs teilen und der Macht des Ringes anheim fallen.  
  
Jetzt hatte ihn sein Weg hier nach Rohan und in die Stadt Edoras gelenkt. Er wußte, man brauchte ihn hier und er würde helfen.  
  
Wut und Ärger hatten ihn gepackt, als er des tristen Bildes Edoras am heutigen Tage ansichtig wurde, als die abgerissene Fahne Rohans vor die Hufe seine Pferdes geweht wurde. Gimli hatte Recht, selbst auf einem Friedhof hätte bei ihrer Ankunft eine bessere Stimmung geherrscht als hier in Edoras. Er war schockiert, als er das sah, was vom einst so stolzen König Theòden übrig geblieben war. Die Freude Èowyns und der anderen Bürger Edoras, als Grima entlarvt und aus der Stadt gejagt wurde, hatte ihn jedoch wieder ein wenig hoffnungsvoller gestimmt.  
  
Jetzt stand er stumm auf dem Turm und blickte über das weite Land der Riddermark. Noch war vom Krieg hier nichts zu merken. Wüsste er nichts von der Bedrohung aus Mordor und Isengard, so könnte man diesen rauhen Landstrich Mittelerdes fast als friedlich bezeichnen. Er aber wußte um die Bedrohung, die über Rohan und Mittelerde schwebte. Orks befanden sich auf dem Vormarsch und wüteten wahllos in den Dörfern Rohans.  
  
Unter ihm sah er Gandalf und König Theoden, die gemeinsam um Theódred trauerten. Aragorn trauerte auch, um den verlorenen und wiedergefundenen Gandalf, um Boromir, um Theódred und um alle, die diesem Schrecken bislang zum Opfer gefallen waren.  
  
Er sah hinüber zu Èowyn. Er konnte sehen, dass Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen. Sie versinnbildlichte all das, was Rohan in den letzten Wochen und Monaten hatte erleiden müssen. Sie alle hatten sich von Theòden, Èowyn und Háma von dem erzählen lassen, was hier vorgefallen war. Èowyn hatte noch das Meiste dazu beigetragen, hatte sie doch auch alles hautnah miterlebt. Er konnte nur entfernt nachempfinden, wie sie sich jetzt fühlen mochte. Nach außen hin, war sie die starke und unnahbare Schildmaid von Rohan, doch auch sie hatte einfach zuviel gelitten in der letzten Zeit.  
  
Er dachte an seine geliebte Arwen, die trotz der Bedrohung ein behütetes Leben in Bruchtal geführt hatte. Dann sah er wieder hinüber zu Èowyn. Er wollte helfen, nicht nur Rohan, sondern auch den Bewohnern von Rohan.  
  
Er beschloß daher, hinüber zu ihr zu gehen und mit ihr zu sprechen. So stieg er vom Turm und ging hinüber zu dem anderen Turm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Gedanken versunken starrte Èowyn über das Land. Als sich eine Hand sachte auf ihre Schulter legte, drehte sie sich erschrocken um, beruhigte sich aber sogleich, als sie in ein vertrautes Gesicht blickte. Hastig versuchte sie, mit dem Zipfel ihres Ärmels die Tränenspuren aus ihrem Gesicht zu wischen. "Herr Aragorn, was tut ihr hier oben ?" Er nahm ihre Hände in die seinen und unterbracht damit ihren erfolglosen Versuch, die Tränen wegzuwischen. "Ich habe euch von dort drüben beobachtet." damit deutete er auf den Turm nebenan. Sie entzog ihre Hände den seinen und verschränkte sie vor ihrer Brust. "Ich bin hier herauf gekommen, um alleine zu sein und nachzudenken." sie sah zu Boden. "Endlich kann ich mich wieder frei bewegen, ohne die ständigen Nachstellungen Grimas und seiner Schergen." Sie wollte an Aragorn vorbeigehen, um den Turm zu verlassen. Er hielt sie jedoch am Arm fest. "Bitte bleibt und erzählt mir von dem, was ihr vorhin nicht erzählt habt." Mit seiner Hand nahm er ihr Kinn in die Hände und hob ihren Kopf. Èowyn wehrte sich nicht. Sie konnte es nicht, denn tief in ihrem Inneren wurde ihr bewußt, dass sie sich jemandem mitteilen musste, dass sie ihren Balast loslassen musste um das was kommen würde zu überstehen.  
  
Lange Zeit sah sie Aragorn einfach nur an und schließlich begann sie ihm von all ihren Ängsten, ihrer Wut, ihrer Trauer und ihrer Verzweiflung zu berichten. Er erfuhr von ihren Gefühlen für ihren Onkel und über den Tod von Theódred. Sie erzählte ihm von ihrem Hass auf Grima, von seinen Nachstellungen, vor der Angst vor ihm und von der Hoffnungslosigkeit, die sie bis zu der Ankunft ihrer Retter am heutigen Tage empfunden hatte.  
  
Aragorn stand dort, sah sie mit bewegter Mine an und hörte zu. Er unterbrach ihren Redefluss nicht ein einziges Mal. Als sie geendet hatte, liefen ihr erneut Tränen über das Gesicht. Schließlich tat er das, was ihm in der Situation am vernünftigsten erschien. Er zog die junge Frau sanft an sich und ließ sie ihrem Kummer freien Lauf lassen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So standen sie lange Zeit dort und blickten hinaus auf das weiter Land der Riddermark. Irgendwann lösten sie sich stumm voneinander und jeder ging wieder seiner Wege.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
